Immortality
by ToweringCanoodle
Summary: "Immortal. Immortally beautiful, immortally graceful, immortally in love." Bella knew how love stories worked out. And this was her's with the beautiful Edward Cullen. And everything was going to go to plan.


Bella walked anxiously through the forest. She knew he would follow, silently and beautifully behind her. She felt the wind blow ominously through her hair as she picked up the pace, walking hurriedly until she stumbled upon the clearing.

She turned, brown hair streaked with auburn in the light of the clearing whipping around her face and getting caught in her mouth, and, of course, there he was, standing just in the shadows at the edge of the clearing. If she was right, her only refuge now was the patch of sunlight she was standing in.

"Edward?" It was a question that quietly, softly, tumbled from her plump lips. And even though she had said it no louder than a breath, she knew he had heard her.

He was beautiful. His bronze hair was glinting dully, even in the shade. He was so pale, skin looking soft and real, cheeks tinged a slight colour of pink, his lips, that were twisted into a soft, teasing smile a darker shade of the same hue. She could almost see his golden eyes narrowed in amusement and something else. Something dark, that drew her in deeply.

In that moment, Bella knew that, for whatever he was, she was still irrevocably in love with him and would always be, no matter what. She wanted this. Wanted him. Forever.

"I know what you are," She called out to him, voice almost coy, and she found that she wasn't afraid anymore. They loved each other. He could turn her with a simple bite and they could be together forever. Her, the plain beauty who had captured this gorgeous man, tamed the wild animal beneath and would, too, be glamorous. Him, the first of his kind to turn a human for love, so that they could be together forever, and turn their supernatural world upside down just so the two of them could be with each other, in each other's arms, until the end of time.

Immortal. Immortally beautiful, immortally graceful, immortally in love. _We would be legend_, she thought. _People would write books about us, how beautiful we were, how in love we were_. Bella shivered in anticipation just thinking about it. She would turn into a… she couldn't even think the word… a _creature_, and then be even more beautiful and graceful and love forever with her immortal legend, Edward. She would be the envy of all the girls in whatever school they were at- forever seventeen… and she would be the object of envy too! Boys would be jealous of _Edward_ because he was with _her_!

Edward moved, pulling out of the shadows to stand at the edge of the shadow of a tall tree, as close to her as he could get without stepping out into the sun. "And what's that?" He asked, voice luxurious and velvet, pupils a dark shade of auburn, only a little bit of gold in them. Huh. Bella clearly remembered them being more gold last week…

"Hm?" Bella's mind had wandered, eyes roaming over Edward's perfect, sculpted face, and a faint rush of love had flown through her, hot and coiling in her belly. She never thought she could feel this much love for one person… or _creature_, for that matter. She tottered a few steps towards him, stopping only a few metres away now. This would be the only thing she would miss- the sunlight. But she would give it up, give it all up, for Edward Cullen.

"And what am I, exactly?" Edward pressed, voice flowing like melted dark chocolate over her. Bella shivered. It was delicious. She could imagine that voice saying her name, over and over and over…

She opened her own mouth and dipped her head, looking up at him through her eyelashes. She ran her hands absently over her denim-covered thighs, and blood pooled in her cheeks, making her blush. The wind direction change and her hair now whipped toward Edward, and she saw him shudder. Bella bit back the grin threatening to escape. How grand this was! She affected him in the same way he affected her. They were in love and, as soon as they both recognized this, they wouldn't be able to keep their hands off each other

"You're a…" She paused for effect, tipping her head up and stretching her neck, subtly allowing him a view of her slender white neck. "Vampire," She breathed in excitement. As soon as she said it she saw his eyes darken more, the gold in them almost washing out. He looked… aroused.

"But I don't care!" Bella cried passionately, stepping forward almost within arm's reach. "I still love you Edward!"

"Oh Bella," Edward said, and his breath was catching. He was moved! She, Isabella Swan, had managed to emotionally move a vampire! Not to mention arouse him. If today ended like she wanted it, she'd never have to worry about ageing again.

"Edward, you know what you have to do now," Bella looked at him earnestly. "I love you, Edward, and I know you love me too! So, please," She unbuttoned the first few buttons of her form-fitting shirt, revealing the tight black singlet underneath, bearing her neck and collarbone further. "Turn me. So we can be together forever, Edward."

They stood still, her hands still curled around her shirt, dancing across the rest of the buttons still done up. She held her breath, but observed that Edward was doing the complete opposite. He was taking in deep breaths, eyes closed now, chest heaving. But it was so, so beautiful, his rolling shoulders, his lurching chest, his parted lips. She had never wanted to kiss anyone so badly.

"Please Edward," She murmured. He stilled, his eyes opening once more, to stare deeply into her own. "I'll come to the shade, to you,"

"There's no need," He said lowly, but to her ears it still sounded like a song. "I will come to you, _Bella_," There was something about the way he said her voice that sent inane shivers up her spin. She didn't know if she was scared or aroused.

She gasped when he stepped into the warm sunlight of the clearing, taking those two steps towards her until they were toe-to-toe. His skin was glittering the light of a thousand stars, his eyes almost black. She tilted her head back and to the side, giving him more of her neck to smell. He nosed where her neck met her shoulder before gliding the tip of his nose up to nudge slightly under her jaw, taking in a deep breath of her smell.

She felt him kiss her jaw lightly, and she could almost cry with happiness. This was all going to plan. She felt her eyes prick, and she wanted to laugh.

"I'm so sorry Bella," Edward whispered, and she felt her heart plummet straight through the earth. What- why- _Sorry_? "But you've caught me at a bad time,"

He kissed her neck again, and she was starting to panic. What was wrong? He mouthed at her clavicle, licking a long line up her neck before slowly, carefully, nipping at her skin.

"That _hurt_, Edward!" Bella, yelped reproachfully, squirming away, but Edward held her close in his arms, except now it was far from comforting.

"I'm so sorry," He said again, and this time bit at the meaty place where her neck met her shoulder. This time it definitely drew blood, and she felt him shudder as he drank.

"No, Edward, _no_!" Bella cried now, trying to squirm away. This wasn't how it was supposed to be! This wasn't supposed to happen!

This time Edward didn't even bother saying anything, just kept drinking quietly at her shoulder. It felt strange, the sensation of her blood leaving her body, an outward source drawing the blood away. She was crying now, not even trying to quieten her sobs. Edward just kept drinking, and soon her vision was filled with spots.

"Please, Edward, I love you…" Bella whimpered, and she felt herself being lowered to the ground.

"I love you too, Bella," He murmured, and he had finally taken his face off her neck, and blood smeared around his mouth. Her vision darkened and the last thing she saw was Edward, her beautiful Edward, smiling, his lips smeared scarlet with her blood.

This wasn't love.


End file.
